La véritable Magie Noire
by Jow Q. Pao
Summary: La guerre est terminée, Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour rattraper leur année perdue et passer leurs ASPICS mais de nouvelles menaces les guettent …
1. Prologue

**Titre**** :** La véritable Magie Noire.

**Source**** :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M.

**Couples :** Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sous les projecteurs ! En ce qui concerne les autres couples, j'aviserai la manière d'aborder leur histoire au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de mon histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens en premier lieu à préciser que cette fiction contiendra des passages Yaoi, c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, je rédigerai très probablement un lemon voire plusieurs alors âmes sensibles, homophobes, merci de vous abstenir et de nous épargner vos commentaires déplacés. Je souhaite également spécifier que les Cracmols sont tous issus de mon imagination. Je termine cette note en vous prévenant que j'ai bien sûr modifier les comportements et caractères des personnages à ma guise.

**Résumé :** La guerre est terminée, Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour rattraper leur année perdue et passer leurs ASPICS mais de nouvelles menaces les guettent …

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me faire part de vos impressions, ou de me poser des questions si vous en avez, dans ce cas, je tâcherai d'y répondre le mieux possible.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une agréable lecture !

_Jow Q. Pao._

* * *

**Prologue.**

Deux mois s'étaient maintenant écoulés depuis la défaite de Voldemort, la paix était revenue et chacun tentait tant bien que mal de mener une vie normale sans trop penser au passé.

Harry était au Terrier depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait préféré passer l'été avec Ron et Hermione plutôt que seul au 12 Square Grimmaud, cela aurait sans doute été trop éprouvant pour lui. Car malgré la victoire du clan de Harry, les pertes humaines furent très nombreuses et chacun tentait tant bien que mal de faire son deuil en silence.

Il faisait un temps radieux ce matin là, l'été était bel et bien arrivé. La maison était plongée dans un silence complet lorsque un grand cri se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny déboulèrent quelques instant plus tard, le souffle court, leur baguette à la main, prêts à affronter un éventuel danger. Au lieu de cela, ils trouvèrent simplement Molly Weasley installée sur une des chaises de la cuisine, qui pleurait.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Ron d'un air inquiet.

Molly se contenta simplement de tendre le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Harry l'attrapa le premier au vue de la réaction matinale excessivement lente de Ron. C'était le dernier numéro de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_, Harry repéra l'article qui avait bouleversé Molly et se mit à le lire à haute voix :

_DE NOUVELLES MESURES MISES EN PLACE DANS LE MONDE MAGIQUE_

_« Comme vous le savez tous, cela fait aujourd'hui deux mois que Voldemort a été vaincu par Harry Potter. Celui que l'on appelait autrefois le Survivant, l'Élu, est maintenant devenu le Sauveur ! Grâce à lui, la menace a été éradiquée de ce monde et chaque être a pu retourner à son ancienne vie. Bien sûr, nous n'avons toujours pas été en mesure de retrouver tous les anciens Mangemorts qui se sont enfuis mais le Ministère y travaille très sérieusement._

_Comme nous l'avions évoqué suite à la mort tragique de l'ancien ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimgeour, le comité s'est regroupé hier afin d'élire un nouveau ministre. Comme nous nous y attendions tous, c'est Kingsley Shackleblot qui a été élu à l'unanimité. Ce dernier s'est tout de suite permis de nous faire un petit topo de ses intentions futures._

_Le nouveau Ministre a déclaré qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, chaque être vivant est considéré comme égal. Il n'existe aucune hiérarchie chez les sorciers, qu'ils soient de Sang-Pur, de Sang-Mêlé ou encore Nés-Moldus, ils ont tous la même valeur. Aussi, les sorciers ne sont pas considérés supérieurs aux moldus. _

_Il a également parlé de ses intentions de modifier la loi concernant l'utilisation de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers encore scolarisés. Selon lui et d'après sa carrière d'Auror, même si Voldemort est tombé, il existera toujours des personnes qui tenteront de faire le mal, ainsi, chaque sorcier est en droit d'user de magie, peu importe son âge s'il est en difficulté ou s'il en a réellement besoin. Néanmoins, tout acte commis uniquement pour faire le mal sera sévèrement puni. _

_Le nouveau ministre nous a ainsi fait part de quelques intentions et nous annonce la donne des changements qui s'annoncent au sein du Ministère sous sa direction. Nous nous sommes également penchés sur la question de Poudlard, suite aux nombreuses questions qui nous ont été posés par des familles._

_Il a été récemment décidé suite aux événements survenus ces derniers mois que Minerva McGonagall assurerait maintenant le poste de directrice de Poudlard tout en conservant naturellement son poste de directrice de la maison Gryffondor et son poste de professeur de Métamorphose. Elle nous déclare que tout cela a été possible grâce au formidable personnel de Poudlard qui s'est réuni afin de reconstruire l'école pendant ces deux derniers mois. _

_Et oui chers lecteurs, votre école bien-aimée a été reconstruite et rouvrira ses portes à la rentrée de septembre. Des courriers seront envoyés aux élèves dans les trois prochains jours. Néanmoins, la nouvelle directrice a insisté sur un point important. Suite à ce qu'il s'est passé, Poudlard sera cetyte année incapable de prendre en charge de nouveaux élèves. Elle déclare qu'il est prioritaire d'assurer aux élèves de l'année précédente une nouvelle année plus sereine, durant laquelle ils pourront étudier et passer leurs examens sans se soucier du reste. L'âge d'admission à l'école de magie de Poudlard et donc de 12 ans désormais._

_Nous espérons que ces nouvelles vous auront autant réjoui que nous._

_Rita Skeeter. »_

Il y eut un court silence lorsque Harry eut terminé sa lecture, nos amis se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de joie. Les accolades s'enchaînèrent ainsi que les cris de joie.

- Dire que j'ai eut trop peur en voyant ta tête maman, cria Ron qui ne s'arrêtait plus d'embrasser Hermione.

- Et bien j'étais tellement émue que je n'arrivais plus à parler, répondit simplement Molly qui enlaçait Ginny.

- C'est formidable ! lança Harry.

- Bien plus encore, poursuivit Hermione. Moi qui avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir passer mes ASPICS, je suis soulagée.

Les quatre autres se mirent à rire de bon cœur suite aux paroles de Hermione, cette dernière devînt toute rouge ce qui les fit rire encore plus. D'habitude, c'était Ron dont on se moquait ainsi et c'était lui qui devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Nos amis n'avaient décidément pas changés, même s'ils étaient évidemment devenus beaucoup plus matures.

Trois jours plus tard, chacun eut son courrier avec la liste des affaires qu'il devrait s'acheter pour la rentrée prochaine. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant la reprise des cours et chacun était impatient de retourner à Poudlard.

Harry décida de s'acheter une nouvelle chouette, même si elle ne pourait jamais remplacer Hedwige. Cette dernière avait un magnifique plumage couleur bleu-nuit et il décida de la nommer Ombre. Ron quant à lui, s'acheter un chat afin de faire plaisir à Hermione qui le tannait depuis des mois, c'était un chat d'Égypte qu'il baptisa Ramsès.

Le reste de l'été se déroula sans encombre. Nos amis passèrent le plus clair de leur temps à discuter, à parler de leurs projets d'avenir et à s'entraîner au Quidditch.

Harry avoua toujours souhaiter devenir Auror car c'était une vocation qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Ginny quant à elle souhaitait devenir Médicomage. Hermione, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, voulait devenir professeur d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard car c'était une matière qui la fascinait depuis toujours. Contre toute attente, Ron avait lui aussi des projets d'avenir ce qui provoqua un étrange gloussement de la part d'Hermione et le vexa, il souhaitait devenir Guérisseur de Dragons chez Gringotts car voir son frère Charlie travailler avec ces créatures lui avait toujours beaucoup plu.

Le Jour-J arriva enfin et nos trois amis se rendirent à la gare de King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express. Ils remarquèrent que seuls Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini se trouvaient dans leur habituel compartiment, Drago n'était pas avec eux ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui posa tout de suite la questions à ses amis.

- A votre avis, est-ce que Malefoy reviendra cette année ?

- On s'en fout, répondit machinalement Ron qui marchait devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Hermione. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu sa lettre à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa famille …

- Il ne viendra pas, fit Blaise Zabini qui se tenait derrière eux. Drago et sa famille ont disparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant, nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont encore en vie …

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux toi ? dit Ron d'un ton sévère.

- Je voulais simplement vous remercier tous du courage dont vous avez fait preuve l'an dernier. Je sais que quelqu'un comme moi ne mérite certainement pas ma place à Poudlard cette année. Voldemort et les Mangemorts dont je faisais partie ont causé tellement de ravages …

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ginny.

- Elle a raison, poursuivit Hermione, tu n'y étais pour rien.

- C'est vrai, si j'avais été à votre place, j'aurai sans doute fait la même chose, dit Harry. Je ne te blâme pas, toute cette histoire et passée maintenant et nous sommes vivants, c'est l'essentiel. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour nous de nous détester. Je suis content que tu sois venu me parler Blaise.

- Moi aussi, répondit ce dernier qui tendit une main à Harry en souriant. Je serais même heureux de pouvoir devenir votre ami, lança-t-il tout en lançant un regard à Ginny qui rougit légèrement.

- Le plaisir serait pour nous, fit-elle discrètement.

Harry saisit la main de Blaise qu'il serra amicalement puis chacun retourna à son compartiment respectif. Il songea à Drago, était-il encore en vie ? Que devenait-il ? Il allait le découvrir bien assez tôt ...

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, je sais que ce n'est pas la version que j'avais postée à la base mais cette dernière ne me convenait pas vraiment. Je m'excuse donc pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà lue et que ça pourrait déranger. En espérant tout de même que celui-ci vous conviendra.

Je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre dans les jours à venir !

Je remercie d'ores et déjà **darkmoonlady** pour sa review, j'espère arriver à combler tes attentes avec la suite !

**Elladora Artemys Malfoy** : Oui tu as raison pour les dialogues, j'ai vu ça juste avant de lire ton commentaire, j'ai corrigé ça. J'ai eu un bug en uploadant et les tirets ne se sont pas affichés, il va falloir que je surveille lorsque je publierai les suites ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! =)

Si jamais vous avez déjà des remarques, ne vous gênez pas !

A bientôt !

_Jow Q. Pao._


	2. Home sweet home

**Titre**** :** La véritable Magie Noire.

**Source**** :** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M.

**Couples :** Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy sous les projecteurs ! En ce qui concerne les autres couples, j'aviserai la manière d'aborder leur histoire au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de mon histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens en premier lieu à préciser que cette fiction contiendra des passages Yaoi, c'est-à-dire des relations homosexuelles entre hommes, je rédigerai très probablement un lemon voire plusieurs alors âmes sensibles, homophobes, merci de vous abstenir et de nous épargner vos commentaires déplacés. Je souhaite également spécifier que les Cracmols sont tous issus de mon imagination. Je termine cette note en vous prévenant que j'ai bien sûr modifier les comportements et caractères des personnages à ma guise.

**Résumé :** La guerre est terminée, Harry et ses amis retournent à Poudlard pour rattraper leur année perdue et passer leurs ASPICS mais de nouvelles menaces les guettent …

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui se sont pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce que l'on fait !

Me voici donc de retour avec le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra, bonne lecture !

_Jow Q. Pao._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Home sweet home.**

Le trajet du Poudlard Express se déroula sans encombres mais parut extrêmement long à nos amis qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre de retrouver leur autre maison. Oui, Poudlard était bien plus qu'une simple école pour beaucoup de sorciers, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est là-bas qu'ils ont pu découvrir et développer leur véritable nature, c'est également là-bas qu'ils ont vécu les moments les plus forts de leur vie, des bons comme des mauvais. C'est ainsi que Poudlard les adopta et qu'ils adoptèrent Poudlard. C'était leur destinée.

Les élèves se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle afin d'assister au discours de début d'année et au premier banquet. Le faux ciel de l'immense pièce représentée une douce nuit étoilée, et des chandelles flottaient autour des blasons des quatre maisons dressés au-dessus de leur table respective. Il régnait dans la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse, riche en émotion, un sentiment de bienvenue. Le professeur McGonagall occupait la place qu'occupait autrefois Albus Dumbledore, ce qui provoqua un pincement chez certains élèves comme Harry et ses amis même s'ils savaient pertinemment que Poudlard était désormais entre de bonnes mains. La nouvelle directrice se leva, tapota contre un verre, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde et se mit à parler.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle années à mes côtés. J'ai un certain nombre de choses à vous dire avant de commencer à déguster le somptueux repas que nous ont préparé les elfes de maison. Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis tout aussi émue que vous d'occuper le siège qu'occupait autrefois Albus Dumbledore, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être votre nouvelle Directrice et donc de diriger cette fabuleuse école. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour la remettre en état mais nous avons réussi grâce à notre force de volonté et notre amour pour elle. Poudlard n'est pas qu'une école, Poudlard est votre maison et vous êtes chacun ses enfants. Je sens que cette année sera riche pour chacun d'entre nous, nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres. J'aimerais vous parler de certains changements qui ont été mis en place cette année à cause des événements récents. La plupart d'entre vous ont certainement lu l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et doivent donc déjà savoir que cette année, Poudlard n'accueillera pas de nouveaux élèves. L'année précédente a été bien plus que désastreuse d'un point de vue pédagogique et je compte y remédier cette année, c'est pourquoi chacun d'entre vous a le droit de passer une année normale, une année durant laquelle il pourra travailler dans de bonnes conditions et pour les 5e et 7e années, réussir vos BUSES et vos ASPICS. En ce qui concerne le corps professoral, les professeurs Chourave, Flitvick et moi-même conservons nos titre de directeur des maison Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Suite à la perte du professeur Rogue il y a quelques mois, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de nommer le professeur Slughorn directeur de la maison Serpentard. J'espère que vous le respecterez autant que vous ne respectiez son prédécesseur. En ce qui concerne le poste de professeur de « Défense contre les forces du mal », nous n'avons trouvé personne qui souhaitait s'en occuper, c'est pourquoi les différents professeurs se relayeront pour vous l'enseigner. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, un bon appétit. ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans toute la pièce et le dîner fut servi. Des plats majestueux apparurent sur les tables et chaque élève les dégusta avec appétit, certains plus que d'autres, comme Ron qui se goinfrait tellement que les autres se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se casser la mâchoire et s'étouffer. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les conversations allaient bon train et chacun racontait ses vacances.

- J'ai passé de magnifiques vacances avec Luna, lança Neville d'un ton rêveur.

- C'est vraiment le grand amour entre vous, lui fit Ginny d'un ton taquin.

- Comme Hermione et moi, fit fièrement Ron qui n'eut droit à aucun soutien de la part de sa petite amie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde excepté lui.

- Et comme Dean et moi, dit soudainement Seamus, ce qui provoqua un silence total autour de lui.

- Oui, poursuivit Dean en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances, je me suis rendu compte à quel point la vie pouvait être courte et j'ai décidé de parler à Seamus de mes sentiments pour lui.

- J'ai toujours su moi aussi que Dean était important à mes yeux, mais je me le suis toujours caché car ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à assumer.

- Et pourtant nous en sommes très heureux.

- On espère juste que vous le prendrez aussi bien que nos familles, fit timidement Seamus qui s'attendait à une réaction.

- C'est juste … magnifique, murmura Hermione qui se leva pour aller enlacer ses deux amis.

- Nous vous aimons comme vous êtes, poursuivit Ginny qui se leva pour les enlacer à son tour.

- Et quand on y pense, c'est vrai que depuis le début, vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre, finit par dire Neville.

Nos amis accueillirent donc la nouvelle avec joie ce qui rassura les deux concernés. La conversation tourna autour de la relation entre Dean et Seamus, tous les deux racontèrent comment ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, la joie qui les avait envahis lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Luna les avait rejoins et buvait chacune des paroles que les deux garçons prononçaient tout en enlaçant son petit ami. Même Hermione et Ron étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre ce qui était plutôt rare de leur part. Même si ces deux-là se vouaient un amour inconditionnel, ils avaient tendance à l'exprimer en se disputant, ce qui amusait la galerie plus qu'autre chose.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à caser Ginny et Harry, lança Ron.

- Et voilà, soupira sa sœur, tu recommences … soupira Hermione.

- Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Seamus.

- Il essaye encore de remettre Ginny et Harry ensemble, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de leur rupture, répondit Hermione d'un ton blasé.

- Bah c'est normal, répondit le rouquin, qui espérer de mieux pour sa sœur que son meilleur ami ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'on est mieux en tant qu'ami, d'ailleurs on a toujours été amis, rien de plus, on s'était simplement emballés à une époque, mais maintenant tout va bien, on est beaucoup plus heureux comme ça. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Mais Harry ne suivait plus la conversation depuis quelques temps déjà, il était pensif, il venait de se rendre compte à quel point cela était étrange de voir la table des Serpentards sans y voir Drago installé. C'était, si on peut le dire comme ça, comme si l'on oublier de poser la cerise sur le gâteau. Même si les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours été rivaux et ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, il devait dire qu'il lui manquait presque. Voir Blaise, Pansy et Théodore sans Drago lui paraissait triste, c'était comme si on le privait lui de Ron et de Hermione. Il se demandait également ce que l'ancien Serpentard était devenu …

Mais il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par ses amis qui l'appelaient sans arret.

- Harry ?

- Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Quelque chose te gêne ?

- Eh oh ! Tu es avec nous ?

- Oui oui, lança-t-il rapidement, j'ai rêvé un instant désolé, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- Je disais que c'était dommage que Ginny et …

- Rien, coupa Hermione qui ne voulait plus entendre Ron ressasser encore cette histoire.

- Et si on allait à la salle commune ? proposa Dean.

- Bonne idée, répondit Neville, mais je vais d'abord raccompagner Luna.

Le jeune couple quitta la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les autres firent de même, notre groupe d'amis croisa Pansy et Théodore qui les ignorèrent, Blaise les suivait de près mais il s'arrêta pour leur parler.

- Je suis content d'être revenu ici, dit-il sincèrement.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit gentiment Ginny.

Les deux restèrent là durant un instant à se fixer, laissant les autres perplexes face à ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Je devrais y aller, lança-t-il soudainement, sinon Pansy et Théo vont m'en vouloir, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, fit-il en esquissant un large sourire à Ginny qui rougit. J'espère qu'on se verra en cours !

- C'est étrange que ce gars nous adresse la parole comme si on avait toujours été amis, dit Ron d'un air mauvais, c'est vraiment louche …

- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout, lui reprocha Hermione.

- Je trouve ça surprenant moi aussi, fit Seamus, mais je trouve surtout ça bien !

- Je suis d'accord, dit Dean.

- En plus cette année est censée être un nouveau départ non ? Je serais heureux de compter Blaise parmi nous ! lança Harry.

- Ça me ferait plaisir à moi aussi, fit timidement Ginny.

- De plus qu'il s'intéresse à toi, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de la plus jeune, ce qui la fit rougir.

Nos amis regagnèrent donc la salle commune et allèrent se coucher. La journée qui allait suivre s'annonçait plus fatigante car les cours allaient reprendre.

En effet, le réveil fut difficile pour chacun au lendemain, heureusement pour eux, les élèves n'avaient que classe durant la matinée. Ils commencèrent par un cours de Sortilèges avec le Professeur Flitwick puis ils se rendirent au cours de Potions du Professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé et proposa dès son premier cours une soirée réservée aux élèves les plus prometteurs. Ce qui fut surpenant fut le fait que Blaise se mit en binôme avec Harry durant cette heure de cours. Ce dernier en fut ravi et les jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Harry remarqua pourtant très vite que Théodore et Pansy leur lançaient des regards noirs à tous les deux, il était certain qu'ils n'appréciaient pas du tout cette relation.

Dans l'après-midi eurent lieu les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dont Harry était resté le capitaine et l'attrapeur. Ron conserva son poste de gardien et Ginny celui de poursuiveur. Dean et Seamus réussirent les essais et reçurent les postes de batteurs ce qui les ravit. Harry était content de sa nouvelle équipe et il était sûr de gagner tous les matchs de la saison.

Le soir venu, ce dernier réfléchit à nouveau à Drago dans son lit. Même si ses parents et lui étaient des anciens Mangemorts, il aurait tout de même pu revenir à l'école, d'autres comme Blaise, Pansy et Théodore l'avaient également fait. Cela le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le penser, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se fit du souci pour son ancien ennemi. Il finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées. Peut-être allait-il bientôt découvrir ce qu'était advenu du jeune blond ?

Blaise était maintenant installé depuis plusieurs heures dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard, seul le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée brisait le silence qui l'entourait. Ses deux amis s'étaient couchés depuis bien longtemps après lui avoir reproché de traîner avec Potter qui selon eux, avait ruiné leurs vies. Blaise savait très bien qu'ils se calmeraient et que cette affaire se tasserait, puis il devait se rapprocher de Harry, c'était essentiel qu'il y parvienne.

Le jeune homme fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsque l'on frappa à la vitre de la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière, un hibou se tenait sur le rebord, une lettre dans le bec, il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer l'animal qui lui tendit immédiatement l'enveloppe. Il la prit et la décacheta, il en tira un parchemin qu'il déroula afin de le lire. Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je sais que je n'en révèle pas des masses mais il faut bien faire durer un peu le suspense ! =D

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions !

A bientôt !

_Jow Q. Pao._


End file.
